


Together Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Sibling Incest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of living together, away from the sights of everyone who knows they are related, the twins finally tie the knot. It might not be legally binding, but this ceremony will bind their hearts together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

Dipper and Mabel owned a beautiful house together, one that was far away from Piedmont and Gravity Falls. Their house was filled with big stained glass windows that cascaded colorful sunbeams into the home. It was especially stunning in the evening, when the sun was setting and the light tinged each panel of glass with the colors of sunset. The glass would have created a pattern on top of the dining table, but today that table had been cast aside. There was something much bigger than dinner going on. 

Well, maybe bigger was a bit of an exaggeration. There were only two people attending this event, and those two were already there. Dipper, and Mabel. Dipper was standing in the dining room, waiting for Mabel to come down the stairs and get this whole thing started. She had better come soon, because he was beginning to sweat underneath his tuxedo, more so than usual. Dipper had been waiting for this moment for a long time, too, and he was excited. Excited, happy, nervous, and worried. His belly was filled with butterflies, he felt lighter than air. 

Dipper heard Mabel's sweet voice ring out to him, making him feel like he was about to float away. "Alright, Dip! Here comes the bride!" Mabel rounded the corner of her stairwell with a bouquet of red roses in hand, white lace draping right behind every step she took. Dipper turned to look at her, she was humming the tune of _Here Comes The Bride_ for a brief moment, and there was no hiding the huge smile on his face. Mabel looked stunning, she put so much effort into that dress she was wearing. She spent weeks designing it, and even longer making sure she sewed it absolutely perfectly. There were sequins, so many sequins, and the dress was so poofy Dipper wondered how they were going to get close enough to kiss. But he loved it. He loved _her_. 

Mabel walked towards him, and as she stepped into the light raining down from the stained glass the sequins on her gown reflected rainbows all across the room. Dipper felt a bit blinded, but he still couldn't look away. He just wanted to look at her forever, so he did. He gazed at every part of her, from her messy bun that had curls falling out of it to the way her eyes looked. They were full of light, both literal and figuratively. Mabel was practically illuminating the room her smile was so bright, and Dipper knew that smile was just for him. He couldn't imagine how goofy his face must've looked when he was staring at her, but Mabel had already seen every part of him before, he wasn't embarrassed. 

Mabel finally stood right next to him, and they both looked into each other's eyes. Their brown eyes looked like sweet caramel in the light of the sunset. The moment they'd both been waiting for, since they were just kids, had finally arrived. Their wedding. Dipper reached into his tuxedo's pocket, he felt his heart skip a beat as he felt around and couldn't find the box. Then, he chuckled, he'd been checking to make sure it was there the entire time he waited for Mabel to finish getting ready. All that time double checking, and he couldn't even remember the box was in the other pocket. Mabel snorted as she watched him stumble. Dipper pulled out the box and opened it. 

Two wedding rings shared the small space. One was very simple, a plain gold band, the other was a bit more complex but still not gaudy. It was only three stones on a golden ring, the stones on either side were simply white but the gem in the center was a small pink heart. Mabel put her bouquet on the floor beside her dress and Dipper handed the basic ring to her, and he held the much more dazzling one himself then he placed the box back into his pocket. 

Dipper took Mabel's soft hand in his, barely touching her, and he said, "Mabel, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He gazed at her. Her eyes were glowing, it almost looked like there were tiny campfires burning brightly inside her irises, a warm and inviting flame. The light coming through the stained glass shined down on Mabel's hair, making it radiate all shades of brown. She was smiling, the corners of her eyes crinkled up. Dipper felt the same he did at the beginning of all this, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her into the most passionate kiss of her life. He wanted to be there with her, through everything, as her brother and as her lover. Back then, he was certain that dream would never come to be. How wrong he was. 

"Yes, Dipper, I'll become your wife if you become my husband." 

"Of course I will, Mabel, I love you." Dipper said. He took a deep breath and slipped the ring with a jewel heart onto Mabel's finger. Mabel took her brother's hand and she slid the golden wedding band onto his finger. They intertwined their hands, and Dipper stepped forward. He cupped Mabel's face with one hand, she smiled at him and whispered a soft "I love you, too." Now was the time to seal the deal. 

Mabel came to embrace Dipper, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed. One of Dipper's hands was on Mabel's waist, and the other was holding the back of her head, pulling her in deep into the kiss. It felt just like the first time, way back in their teen years when their relationship was brand new and exciting beyond anything they'd experienced before. That first kiss, the one fueled by desire and emotion, the one that felt so wrong and right, the one that he knew he would never get enough of. That is what this kiss, a kiss that has had thousands came before it, felt like. Because this one was the one that would bind them together, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do they part.


End file.
